vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermes (Riordan)
Summary Hermes is the Greek god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers. His Roman counterpart is Mercury. His symbol is the Caduceus. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Hermes, Mercury Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Classification: God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, Roads, Merchants, Hospitality, Heralds, Diplomacy, Trade, Language and Writing; Messenger of the Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8 die until the concept he embodies, Travel, or the original Pantheon in Greece are destroyed.), Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Intangibility, Healing, Summoning, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Size Manipulation, Flight, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Limited Precognition (Learned the art of prophecy from his brother Apollo, but his skill is not as good as Apollo's), Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first) Attack Potency: Large Star level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to other Major Olympian Gods like Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite or Artemis; Can create constellations at will) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (A replica of Hermes's sandals was capable of crossing the entire distance of Tartarus in a minute). Speed of Light attack speed (Can turn into light. Comparable to the other Olympian gods). Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can fight other gods). Lifting Strength: At least Class E 'via powerscaling 'Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level via power-scaling (Immortality and the nature of his true form make her difficult to kill.) Stamina: Godly (As a God, he rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Caduceus, Winged sandals, Winged golden helmet, Golden sword Intelligence: High (Immortal being with thousands of years worth of knowledge) Weaknesses: Has all the weaknesses of a normal god: They can be injured by supernatural weapons if they decide to fight physically; he/she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain if its attacked; they fade from existence — either from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain and if their thrones (or other sources of power) are destroyed, they will also fade along with it or become so weakened that they can no longer take a physical form. The only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Transfiguration: Hermes is able to transmute and transfigure virtually anything into anything else with ease, for example when he transformed the stubborn nymph Chelone into a turtle. * True Form: Like the rest of the Greek Gods, Hermes possesses a "True Form" that manifests when he gathers all of his essence in one place. During this time, he emits blinding, searing light that is able to kill any mortal foolish enough to challenge him virtually instantly and vaporizing the physical forms of those who survive an initial glance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Greek Gods Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 4